movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Raoul Silva
Raoul Silva is the main antagonist of Skyfall. He is a powerful cyber-terrorist who was once an honorable MI6 agent in the past, but was betrayed by M when she turned him over to the Chinese people during his mission at Hong Kong, which later motivated him into exacting revenge on M by jeopardizing her before killing her. He is portrayed by Javier Bardem who also played Anton Chigurh. Skyfall Silva made his presence known to M by sending her a taunting message before causing an explosion at the MI6 headquarters at Vauxhall Cross, forcing the agency to retreat to their underground offices. After Bond returned after being believed dead, M assigned him to hunt down the one behind the attack, sending him to Shanghai. After killing Patrice, he met with Severine, who agreed to take him to her boss. Upon traveling to Silva's island, Bond was captured and met with Silva himself. The former agent spoke about their shared relationship with M, but as Bond proved to be resistant to his interrogation tactics, Silva lead him outside. He challenged Bond to shoot a whiskey glass on a tide up Severine's head with an antique Percussion Cap pistol. Due to the bullet wound in his shoulder, Bond missed his shot, after which Silva took the gun and shot Severine square in the face, killing her. Using the distress beacon given to him by Q, Bond was able to call for reinforcements and have Silva captured. However, it turned out that Silva had planned for such event to happen in order to get to M, and then escaped when a virus from his laptop infected MI6's system as Q was attempting to decrypt it. The virus opened all electronically locked doors in the base, including the door to his cell. He intended to kill M at a public hearing by disguising himself as a policeman, but Bond pursued and thwarted the plan before escaping with M up to Scotland. At Bond's ancestral home, the eponymous Skyfall, Silva eventually managed to corner M in the estate's chapel. However, upon seeing that she was already mortally wounded by a bullet wound, he broke down and became visibly upset that she was hurt. Then, realizing he can no longer bring himself to kill her, he forced his gun into her hand and held it to her temple while he pressed his head to the other side, begging her to kill them both with the same bullet. However, Bond hurled his father's old combat knife into Silva's back, killing him. Moments later, M succumbed to her wound and died, and thus Silva's plan ultimately succeeded. Category:Terrorists Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Big Bads Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Main Antagonists Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Assassin Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Leader Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mastermind Category:Abusers Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Murderer Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Crime Lord Category:Psychopath Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Male Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Delusional Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Hypocrites Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Crackers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Master Orator Category:Wealthy Category:Deceased Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Strategic Villains Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Egotist Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Misanthropes Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Pawns Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Non-Action Category:True Antagonists Category:Warlords Category:Egomaniacs Category:Perverts Category:Scapegoat Category:Enforcer Category:Deceased Category:Mass Murderer Category:007 Villains